1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera provided with an automatic film speed setting mechanism for detecting the film speed information provided on a magazine and automatically setting the film speed and a manual film speed setting mechanism for manually setting the film speed of the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an idea that the film speed information of 35 mm film or the like for a camera is provided on the magazine of the film or on the film itself in advance and the camera detects the film speed of the film by loading the magazine into the camera and an exposure mechanism is automatically controlled on the basis of the detected film speed. As a camera based on such idea, there can be supposed a camera having a mechanism for automatically setting the film speed of the film and a mechanism for manually setting the film speed of the film.
In a camera of this type, when the film speed information put out from the automatic film speed setting mechanism and the film speed information put out from the manual film speed setting mechanism represent different values, a mechanism for warning about that fact by light or sound becomes necessary. As this warning mechanism, there is conceived, for example, a construction which continues the warning until the two types of information are made coincident with each other by manual setting. However, in a case where the user uses the camera with the two types of information made different from each other on purpose, for example, in a case where exposure control is effected with the value manually set by the manual film speed setting mechanism for the purpose of exposure correction, the warning may continue long and rather become an offence to the eye or the ear. Further, consumption of the power source may also be accelerated.